


I got troubled thoughts

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Perfect, and a lot of blood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз не слушает что там дальше. Перед ним стоит Дерек, и он опять весь в кровище.</p><p>— Ты тут жрал кого-то?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got troubled thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> А вообще я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь, когда-нибудь напишет фик на тему: Чувак, ты конечно охуенен, но давай смоем с тебя кровь!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.radikal.ru)  
> 
> 
> http://0898940.diary.ru/p178963205.htm
> 
> в подарок замечательной Панде, спасибо тебе за все твои рисунки и просто за то, что ты такой чудесный человек <3

Перед ним стоит оборотень; в разорванной футболке, и таких же, гораздых только на выброс, джинсах. Коленки у Стайлза должны бы стучать друг о друга от страха, язык распухнуть, не помещаться во рту от волнения, а руки, ну, рукам можно отвести отдельную роль. Вот только Стайлз смотрит на этого оборотня и спокойно произносит:

— У тебя вся рожа в крови.

Дерек чуть наклоняет голову, в глазах еще плещется огонь, дающий понять, что не просто два человека стоят тут в неосвещенном квартале, а человек и оборотень. Рука, тоже вся в крови, быстро тянется ко рту, к щекам и лбу, только размазывая темное. Стайлз сглатывает сладкую слюну, трет пальцами свое запястье — считает удары сердца, веря во вселенское спокойствие. Ни хрена он не спокоен, впервые за полгода, что он знает об оборотнях — на него попытался напасть кто-то из них. Не самое лучшее воспоминание из жизни. Но хотя бы Дерек его спас. Спас ведь? Не подумает сейчас поужинать не обычным стейком, или чем он там питается, а Стайлзом? 

Какая глупость, Дерек смещается в сторону, толкает ногой тело мертвого... Омеги? Да, похоже на правду, эти чуваки дикие, иногда их можно остановить только убив. Снова приходится зажать пальцами запястье, хотя без особой надобности — одними только мыслями о смерти Стайлз ускорил себе пульс так, что можно и не попытаться сосчитать удары сердца.

— Вали домой, — скалит зубы Дерек, Стайлз даже в темноте может увидеть темные следы крови на белом.

Ему отчаянно сильно хочется спросить, что будет с телом, но он предпочитает помолчать, что случается не так часто, и кивает, уходя. Под нос себе шепчет:

— Додумайся кровь стереть... Прежде, чем пойдешь куда-то, — не оборачивается. Через три квартала только позволяет себе подумать про Дерека, заляпанного кровью.

Отвратительно.

Или, отвратительно привлекательно? Он смеется, прижимаясь лбом к рулю и думает о своей жизни, о том, что умудряясь перепрыгнуть через яму под названием "смерть, дарованная оборотнем", сразу же попал в капкан под кодовым именем "Дерек Хейл в крови".

***

— Не надо, — она держит его крепко, вцепляется ногтями в кожу сквозь ткань рубашки, Стайлзу плевать. — Не ходи туда.

— Если не я, то кто? — он задирает подбородок, выдыхает так, что в груди начинает колоть и делает шаг вперед. Доски противно скрипят, выдают его каждую секунду.

Привет, вот к тебе идет незваный гость, будь готов.

— Стайлз! — громким шепотом зовет Эллисон, оставаясь на месте.

— Не мешай мне, — шикает на нее, улыбается тому, какой неловкий и неуместный у них выходит диалог. — Дерек? — зовет, не очень-то надеясь услышать ответ.

— Забыл что-то?

По голосу Стайлз не может определить настроение Дерека, но не стоит делать даже минимальных ставок — все равно проиграешь. Он всегда проигрывает, просто потому что это Дерек-хрен-ты-меня-раскусишь-Хейл. Стайлз почти смирился.

— У меня нет оружия, аконита или охотников на оборотней в кармане...

— Стайлз! — снова зовет Эллисон, она так просто не уйдет отсюда.

— Вам здесь нечего делать, — снова говорит Дерек. Причем, говорит не громко, не тихо, но Стайлз все слышит. Как будто Дерек идет...

В этот момент дверь позади Стайлза закрывается, и крик Эллисон выходит приглушенным.

— Клянусь, если ты сделаешь глупость, Дерек!

Стайлз не слушает что там дальше. Перед ним стоит Дерек, и он опять весь в кровище.

— Ты тут жрал кого-то?

— Тебе какое дело?

— Да так, просто интересуюсь, — Стайлз хмурится, смотрит на Дерека. Разговор не ладится, а вот с этим Стайлз не готов смириться. — Или решил немного поэкспериментировать с гримом перед ночью всех святых?

Не самая лучшая его шутка, но чего еще можно добиться до уставшего подростка, у которого за спиной стоит начинающая охотница, а прямо перед лицом маячит разукрашенная кровью физиономия самого грустного (да, Стайлз считает, что это грусть) оборотня на свете?

Вот и он о чем.

— Стайлз, забирай с собой Арджент и... — Дерек придвигается ближе, вдыхает глубоко, Стайлз захлопывает рот. Черта с два он даст этому гаду учуять, какую жвачку купил сегодня в обед. — И больше сюда не приходите.

— Погоди. Ты ведь понимаешь, что это самая бестолковая просьба на свете?

Стайлз чувствует теплую руку у себя на плече, а следом чуть не врезается головой в открывающуюся без его ведома дверь.

— Вон! — хрипит Дерек.

***

— Ха, говорил тебе! — Стайлз стряхивает с рук грязь и пепел, и еще что-то, да пофиг. Все, что он может — улыбаться, и он улыбается, до боли в скулах. Потому что оказался прав, потому что Дереку нужно было послушать и Скотта, и Лидию. И Стайлза. Но как обычно, хреновый сценарист в ответе за весь фильм, так что Хейл сам себе устроил кровавые пляски с этой... — А что это было?

Дерек возле него упирается в пол коленями и ладонями, голова опущена, слышно только тяжелое дыхание.

— Дерек?

Он не отзывается, Стайлз смотрит на свои ладони, почти не различает на них грязи, для верности вытирает их о джинсы. Вот, теперь чисто, или почти чисто.

— Дерек? — заклинило Стайлза, он знает, что нужно сказать что-то еще, или, еще лучше, уйти из дома, оставить Дерека одного. Тот скоро вернется к себе домой, и опять на следующий день, если они столкнутся, то ничего толкового не скажут друг другу. Пока не случится очередная хрень, и Стайлз сам не полезет в самое месиво, не думая ни о каких других вариантах.

Он совсем не безрассудный подросток, это гормоны зашкаливают, и, скажите на милость, неужели, от признания факта существования оборотней и прочей фигни, у нормального человека не закоротит мозг на какое-то время? Вот именно, у Стайлза закоротило.

— Дерек? — у Стайлза получается в этот раз, или Дереку надоело вот так — изображать из себя глухую ко всему статую. Поднимаясь, он старается опустить лицо, не дать Стайлзу разглядеть ничего.

Не думает ли он, что убил человека? Стайлз оглядывается назад, туда, где по полу с шипением расползается противная масса. Нет, это вряд ли. Когда же Дерек смотрит ему в глаза, Стайлз сдергивает с губ улыбку, начинает шарить по карманам. Где-то был, давай-ка...

Нашел.

Облизывает губы и говорит:

— Чувак, ты, конечно, охуенен, но давай смоем с тебя кровь? — и тянется платком к лицу Дерека.

Ничего не сделает, ломать кости не будет, кусать тоже, так что смелее.

Белая ткань впитывает красный цвет, Дерек становится немного чище, а Стайлз — спокойнее.

Вечером платок уже не отстирывается. Стайлзу это по барабану.

***

— Стайлз, — страдания в голосе Скотта зашкаливают. — Я весь в кофе, есть платок?

Стайлз смеется. Есть, но он в крови.

**Author's Note:**

> думаю, что текст очень похож на те стереки, которые я писала год назад, или даже больше, но это приятное ощущение


End file.
